The Differance of Common Sense
by Loopy Looney Charny
Summary: What if Naruto had, had some common sense when he was younger. First Naruto Fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**What if Naruto had, had some common sense when he was younger.**

Naruto walked through the village, trying to get home to his apartment. He had just found out that he was the container of the demon fox – Kyuubi, and soon after, beat Mizuki to a near comatose state, that made him easy pray for Ibiki.

Naruto was thinking – he was wondering why all the village did was scorn him and try to kill him. It was stupid really.

Naruto shook his head as he entered his apartment – too tired to even change, he fell asleep on his bed – still clothed.

* * *

**Day of Kyubbi's Defeat**

Naruto was upset. Today was his birthday, and the old man hadn't given him a mission outside of the village. Instead – he had gotten a mission to help the villagers set up for the celebration that was due to start in a few hours.

The villagers shot scornful looks and remarks at him, making him angry, gain a sympathetic look from Kakashi, and confused looks from Sakura and Sasuke. Aargh – he was so sick of this – the villagers (and some shinobi) were soo stupid.

Naruto and the rest of his team had finished setting up just in time for the celebration to start. Trying to cheer up Naruto – Kakashi said that he would treat them to a night at the festival.

Although the gesture was appreciated – Naruto really just wanted to get home, before the drunken villagers tried to kill him again. But, after receiving a look from all three of his teammates, Naruto sighed and reluctantly agreed.

The night had been going OK so far. Kakashi had to grab him before someone stabbed him a couple times, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be – until they reached the centre of the village, where everyone gathered to see the fireworks.

More than half of the villagers and shinobi alike noticed when he entered the main square, and started 'whispering' about him.

The children from the Rookie nine, and the younger ones looked on in confusion as the people of Konoha started to insult Naruto. They knew he was a trouble maker – but he didn't deserve this.

Team Gai looked on in confusion – not knowing Naruto well, but feeling bad for him – even Neji.

'Look, it's the demon brat.'

'Wouldn't even need this if it wasn't for him.'

'He killed my family!'

'He drove my mother mad!'

'He made my sister and her unborn baby die!'

'What was the Third thinking – keeping him alive?' One bold shinobi declared loudly, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto thought about running, and it looked like Kakashi wanted him too, but Naruto made up his mind, he was going make sure that everyone saw how stupid they were being.

He looked back at the crowd defiantly, making them 'whisper' more scornful remarks.

'What you looking at you demon?!' One of the civilians asked.

The Rookie Nine and Team Gai looked on, expecting Naruto to run or make some stupid loud remark, but he did something none of them expected.

Calmly, Naruto stated in an icy tone – 'A bunch of idiotic morons.'

There were gasps from all around him, and more started to glare, and some shinobi even took out shuriken and kunai, spinning them on fingers whilst glaring at Naruto.

Unkown to all – even the shinobi – they were very distracted, the ANBU Team always assigned to look after Naruto, and the Third had shown up, but waited to see what would happen.

'What did you say?' One shinobi growled.

'You heard me.' Naruto said, in the same calm, icy tone.

'After everything you have done to us, we should just kill you now.' Another shinobi spluttered.

'If you do, you'll just release what you all claim me to be.'

'What are you talking about! You are the K-'he was interrupted by Naruto.

'A-ah, you know the law. As you can see, there are many present who don't know. Wouldn't want to get killed now – would you?'

'Naruto, what are they talking about?' Shikamaru asked, walking to stand next to Naruto.

'Yeah Naruto?' Was repeated as the rest of the Rookie Nine, and even Team Gai – who they didn't really know cam to stand next to him – ignoring the crowd who were trying to stop them.

'You know how the Yondamaine dies when he defeated Kyuubi.' Naruto stated, more than asked.

'Duh, that's what this festival is for, the defeat of the Kyuubi ant the hands of the Fourth.' Sakura stated, rolling her eyes.

'That isn't the full truth.' Naruto stated calmly, his cerulean eyes, had turned icy has he stared at the crowd in front of him.

'What do you mean?' Ino asked curiously.

'The night after graduation, when Mizuki got me to get the Forbidden Scroll, he told me why the villagers always treat me like this. The truth was that even though the Fourth was strong, he couldn't kill the strongest of the bijuu, he had to seal it. It had to be sealed in to a new born who had only just had its umbilicle cord cut, so that its charkra coils didn't get overloaded from the Kyuubi's charkra, killing the baby, and releasing the Kyuubi.' Naruto was going to continue, but was cut off.

'Whoever that was is a hero!' Lee cried, tears in his eyes at the youthfulness of the baby.

'It's true.' They all agreed.

The Third smiled at this, glad that Naruto would be accepted.

'Why didn't we ever know this?' Kiba frowned.

'When the Third realaised, despite the Fourth's wish of the baby being a hero, that they baby was having assassination attempts on it, he made a law saying anyone who tried to harm the child would be killed and that because he wanted him to grow up normally with a chance of friends, he said that anyone who was not old enough to remember or was born after the attack was not to be told, under the penalty of death. Unfortunately, the parent's scorn passed on to the children.'

'But that's ridiculous, he's a hero – not the demon.' Surprisingly it was Sasuke was the one to say this, glaring at the village. They treated him as a hero, when it should obviously be this child.

'Who is this child then?' Hinata asked, too curious to stutter.

'Yes who?' Both Shikamaru and Neji asked, looking knowingly at Naruto.

To answer, Naruto pulled up his shirt and pumed a little chakra into his naval. The spiral seal appeared, and he looked up to those around him – 'Me.'

'That's right, so get away from him right now – he's a demon!' One of the parents in the crowd yelled.

'Not – Happening.' The all said, staying next to Naruto.

Naruto felt a huge rush of gratitude fill him, even feeling tears rising in his eyes, but he pushed them down – which was hard when the Jounin Sensei's and some other shinobi stood behind him and the others.

Naruto looked up into the scornful, surprised eyes of the crowd, and smirked when he decided to go Iruka on them. Lecturing – how fun.

'You know, it reall is stupid to try and kill me. The Kyubbi would just be released, considering my body hasn't absorbed it's chakra yet, and I would think its pissed. Another thing – ' Naruto continued, smirking as he saw their faces pale.

'Why the HELL would you make the life of the jailer miserable, when he could easily set the Kyubbi on _you _in a few years when he could access all of it?!' Naruto asked incredulously, smirking slightly when he heard the laughter of those behind him.

'Can we anyway?' Sasuke asked hopefully, gaining a few smirks from the new Konoha 12.

'Maybe.' Naruto shrugged, enjoying the fear of the village.

There was a clap and a chuckle as the Third and 'Naruto's ANBU' (as they had been dubbed) came through the crowd.

'Well said Naruto.' The Third congratulated.

Naruto beamed at him as the Hokage hat was placed on his head – like when he was younger and said in a cheery voice –

'Thanks Old Man!'

_And so formed the unbreakable alliance that was the Konoha 12, who were later joined by the Sand Siblings, who they had made friends with during the Chunin Exams, making Sand defect from the coup, and help Konha. And because of their great team work, Oorachimaru never got his creepy, pedophile hands/mouth on Sasuke, who became strong enough to take on Itachi, but – Naruto had rubbed off on him – so he didn't deal a killing blow, and so learned the truth about Madara and Itachi, along with a few others, came back and joined Konoha._

_Amazing what a difference a little common sense made._

**Sorry for any mistakes, hasn't been bettad, and I haven't gotten that far in the series – you know Itachi, Madara, all that crap – so I only have the rumors and bits I picked up out of other Fan Fics.**


End file.
